Fake Mask
by Vayne358
Summary: It all starts with a smile. A cheery smile covers the darkest secrets. A single mistake means the knife. What does it take to peel off the mask and to see the good in life?
1. The Transfer

**Vayne: My first Vocaloid story! Now, I have only recently been listening to Vocaloids so I'm still blurry about the whole thing. From what I understand they have no set personality or history but any attempts by me to find anything to concrete this has led me to the product wiki, providing me with NOTHING. Anyway, if you can shed some light on this, please, please, PLEASE PM me about it so I can know for sure. As you know by my profile, I am only using six, but I may or may not change this later once I know more about Vocaloid (Again, PM me if you have something to tell me about it, I have no intel about Vocaloid so any help is appreciated.) Anyway, let's begin. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Songs used (In order)**

_**A Sky Who's Being a Bigger Crybaby Than Usual (Miku Hatsune)**_

_**Breathe (Kamui Gakupo)**_

**PS: All place names, land marks, towns, cities and people are fictional. Any resemblance of story elements and people living or dead is coincidental.**

* * *

Fake Mask

Chapter One: The Transfer

Like usual Kantaku was bustling with activity. The city was slowly warming up under the bright morning sun. In the upper-class neighborhood, a young girl lay on her bed, her long turquoise hair sprawled across the bed as she rolled in her sleep. She groaned as her alarm went off, then shot up suddenly. She slapped her clock, turning off the alarm, and darted out of bed and got dressed.

"Oh no! I'm late for school!" Miku hurriedly put on her uniform and ran downstairs. There wasn't enough time to get something to eat so she grabbed a green onion from the fridge. She ran for the door, grabbed her bag, and after locking her house she ran down the street as she ate her onion. He held her meager snack in her mouth as she tied her hair into two long pig tails on each side of he rhead.

Miku Hatsune was a busy girl. In the day she attended Orishoke High School, a normal freshman girl working hard to pass her classes. At night, she was a member of the Vocaloids, a group of popular singers. She rarely manages to get sleep except for the weekends and breaks. She ran through the streets for her school, which was thankfully within walking distance if she missed the bus like today.

"Miku-sama!" Miku turned, still running, to see two other students running up to her. Rin and Len Kagamine. They were smarter than the average fourteen year old, and had skipped a grade or two and were also freshman at Orishoke High.

"Hey!" They finally slowed down when they stepped onto school grounds. There were instantly caught by security, who told them they would be punished if they were late again. They sighed as they headed to homeroom, "You two were beat as well I guess?"

"Yeah." Rin sighed. Rin and Len were also Vocaloids, the youngest of the group. Last night they had a big concert, and were up until four o'clock. They entered homeroom and were let off by their teacher. She was understanding of their situation in life, and cut them a lot of slack when it came to being on time. They took their seats, and Miku laughed as she saw Kaito sleeping on his desk. Kaito was another Vocaloid, and was with them at the concert. Miku looked around, and couldn't see Luka, the last member of their group. _She must have skipped today, she aces her classes anyway._

"Last night was hellish wasn't it?" Len said, resting his head on the desk. Miku nodded. Rin noticed something.

"You okay Miku? You seem down."

"I'm fine." Miku said dismissively. Their teacher clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okay everyone, eyes up front. We have a new student." The door slid open and a tall guy with long purple hair stepped in.

"Hello, my name is Gakupo Kamui. I transferred here due to family matters that resulted in us having to move here."

"Okay, you may sit in the back." The teacher pointed to the empty seat beside Miku. Gakupo sat down and looked at Miku.

"Hello, might I ask your name?"

"Miku Hatsune." She said.

"Nice to meet you. You're a member of Vocaloid correct?"

"Yes."

"I saw your concert last night. You were really good."

"Thanks." Gakupo stopped talking, as Miku obviously did not want to.

* * *

During recess, Gakupo wandered the school courtyard. He noticed two people from his homeroom as they waved to him.

"Hello Gakupo-sama!" They walked up to him.

"Hello, who're you?"

"Rin Kagamine."

"Len Kagamine."

"Oh, from Vocaloid? Didn't expect to be in school with such popular characters."

"You like it here?" Rin asked.

"It's nice and quiet. Give me time to think things through more."

"Got any hobbies?" Len asked, hoping they could be friends.

"Well, I do actually do a little singing, but nothing compared to you guys."

"Oh come on, we haven't even heard you sing. Who knows? Maybe you could be a Vocaloid too!"

"I appreciate the support, but besides that my only other hobby is practicing my swordsmanship."

"Cool." Len said. Gakupo liked these two, then he noticed Miku in the distance. She was by herself sitting under a tree.

"Is Miku alright?" Gakupo was worried. He didn't know Miku well, but was concerned nonetheless.

"She just needs some time alone. Want us to show you around?" Gakupo continued to look at Miku, then sighed.

"Sure, I guess."

Miku watched as Len and Rin led Gakupo into the school. She sighed.

"How long have I been doing all this?" She held out her hand, staring at it. She had to be careful, or else they would find out. She continued to stare at the scars on her wrist until the bell rang.

* * *

Miku sat in Biology next to Gakupo who also had this class. It was her only class without Rin and Len, and both she and Gakupo sat awkwardly. Miku didn't want to talk, and Gakupo didn't want to do something wrong. They were doing a dissection of a pig today, and for the rest of the week. Gakupo stood up and got the tray, pig, and the rest of the equipment they needed. They were silent as they tied the pig down to the tray.

"Must be stressful isn't it?" Miku looked at Gakupo in confusion, "Being a student and a Vocaloid."

"It is. I rarely get to sleep." Miku yawned, making her point more clear.

"If you want you can take a nap. I can do this today. That concert must have really drained you."

"Ok, thank you." Gakupo made room for her to rest her head, and she smiled, "Mind if we be friends?"

"If you want."

"Rin told me you sing."

"A little."

"Maybe you could show us sometime." Miku yawned again as her eyes began to close.

"Maybe." Miku finally fell asleep. She wondered what kind of person Gakupo was like. Then she crept into darker thoughts. _It's been getting dull recently. I'll have to steal a blade from class I guess. Tired or no I shouldn't be so antisocial. I'll have to punish myself when I get home today._ When the bell rang, Miku told Gakupo she'd put the pig away. She put everything away, and removed the blade from the scalpel before quickly stuffing it in her pocket. She picked up her bag and walked home.

* * *

The sun was setting as Miku closed the door behind her. She turned on the light and headed straight for her room. The phone was ringing but she didn't care. She threw her bags into her room as she walked into her bathroom. She took out the scalpel blade and began to scratch it against the tabletop as she let the bath fill with hot water. She had used the school scalpels before, and thoroughly cleaned it after dulling it slightly so the cut would eventually stop bleeding on its own. She undid her hair and disrobed. She stopped the bathwater and slid into the bath. She draped her hair over the side, and turned her left arm over to see the scarred back.

"How many times...How many times did I do something wrong today?" She thought it over in her head. She was rude to Gakupo when they first met; she drew the blade across her skin from the right side of her left arm to the left side and watched the blood rush out. Len had offered her some food which she refused, another slice on her arm of equal size. She refused to be with her friends after school when Kaito asked, the third incision. She had let Gakupo do the entire assignment in Biology while she slept, another cut as she slowly moved closer to her wrist. The bathwater was now stained red, she would have to clean it in the morning, "I'm such an idiot." Now Miku began to graze her skin randomly, drenching it in blood as she cried. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on, the stress of a double life and living that life by oneself. The bathwater was now bright red, and in a fit of sadness and depression Miku threw the blade at the wall. She curled into a ball, her hair falling into the water. She'd have to wring it out as soon as she was done crying, "I can't take it anymore." The phone rang again, and Miku reached over and picked it up.

"Miku?" It was Kaito, "Where are you? Recording is going to start soon."

"I'm not going." She said.

"Are you sick?" Miku wondered how she should lie.

"Migraine."

"Oh that's bad. You get some sleep alright?"

"Okay."

"You still want to hang out tomorrow? Gakupo's going to come too, Rin insisted."

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going again?" Miku got out of the bath and set the phone on speaker as she began to wring out her hair so it wouldn't get stained.

"We're going to Luka's remember? Just going to hang out."

"Okay, see you then." Kaito hung up, and Miku finished cleaning up. She went into her room and tossed herself onto the bed. She crawled under the sheets and began to whisper one of her songs to herself.

_" Rokuji han wo sugite atari wa  
mou kurakunatta kaeri michi  
kyuu ni furi dashita ame ni  
HAZAADORANPU ga hansha suru_

_IYAFON wo hazushitara amaoto ga  
Sukoshi setsunai kibun ni shite kureta_

_Itsumo yori nakimushi na sora  
kasa no nai boku wa maru de  
dareka no kimagure de  
choushi hazure ni hakareta hanauta no kibun sa_

_Itsumademo nakimushi na sora  
Dakara boku wa uta wo utattenda  
Kanashimanaide mata boku wo terashite_

_Itsumo yori nakimushi na sora  
Kasa no nai boku wa maru de  
dareka no kimagure de  
toushi hazure ni hakareta hanauta no kibun sa_

_Itsumademo nakimushi na sora  
Dakara boku wa uta wo utattenda  
Kanashimanaide mata boku wo terashite"_

Miku continued to cry until she had no more tears to cry, and fell asleep.

* * *

Miku woke up from the sun shining into her eyes. She dragged herself out of bed. Her arm was incredibly sore and hot, and she opened her dresser and withdrew the large roll of wrapping inside. She wrapped up her arm and put on her Vocaloid clothes, the long sleeves obscuring the wrap. She picked up her cell and noticed Len had called a few minutes ago. She called him.

"Hello?"

"Len, you called?"

"Oh Miku, you're up. We're all waiting for you at Luka's. Gakupo's here too."

"Okay, I'll catch the bus. See you in a bit." Miku made sure she had everything she needed, and brought her recording equipment in case they wanted to sing. She headed out the door and saw that, by a stroke of luck, the bus she needed was just stopping nearby. She ran over and got on. She ignored the constant stares she received and was at her destination within an hour. She was on the outskirts of the city, and started to walk along a forest path towards Luka's house. She was part of a rich family, but her parents died a few years ago so she was left with the house and her trusty butler Shuko. She soon saw the mansion, and noticed Kaito sitting outside. He waved to her.

"Hey!" Kaito got up and walked over to her, a smile on his face, "Bout time you showed up." Miku frowned slightly. _I made them wait; I'll have to punish myself again later._

"Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it. Come on, everyone's inside getting to know Gakupo." Kaito noticed Miku's bag, "Did you bring your recording gear?"

"Yes, in case we decided to sing like usual." Kaito shrugged.

"Well, come on then." They headed inside and walked down the hall of the mansion to the living room. Everyone was sitting down and the TV was on but no one was really watching it.

"Hey Miku." Luka smiled as they stepped in, "I'm sorry I wasn't at school yesterday, I was exhausted."

"That's alright." Miku said as she plopped onto the couch. She landed on her recently mutilated arm, and winced slightly.

"Ow, that looked like it hurt." Len said.

"It's nothing." Miku said, rubbing her arm. _Oh damn, it's bleeding. Can't let them see it, maybe the wrap will absorb it all. Glad I brought some more wrapping with me._

"So, Gakupo." Kaito started the conversation, "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm a dedicated practitioner of Kendo and Bato for starters."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that yesterday." Rin remembered, and smiled, "You also said you sing."

"Just a little. I actually have made a song or two at home."

"Custom beat?" Luka asked and Gakupo nodded, "Want to show us?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask so I brought the soundtrack."

"Well come on, let's go to the recording studio." Luka got up.

"Your studio is here?" Luka nodded.

"After my parents died, there was a lot of excess room, so we had the studio put here so we'd have some privacy. Come on." Everyone stood up and headed downstairs. Len and Rin pulled Gakupo into the recording booth while Kaito and Luka got everything else ready. Miku sat down, disappointed she couldn't help. Len and Rin soon came out, and Gakupo had the headset on.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Kaito waited to start the music until Gakupo gave the signal. He began to sing, and everyone stared raptly as the words formed fluidly.

_omoi koshi agerarenai kimi__  
__sono shousoukan wo dare mo shiranai__  
__kuchi ni dasu kotosae akiramete__tada shouhi suru dake no hibi__  
__taida ni sugosu kyou__  
__yari naosenai kako ni umoreteku__  
__zeijyaku na tamashii__nomikomu no wa mou yamete kure__  
__haran naka wa kuuki de ippai__kimi no kokoro wo appaku suru sono hitokoto wo ganbou wo__  
__soto ni dashite kure__  
__kanjyou oshi koroshite iki sae mo nomikonde__  
__aa umaku nakenai yo__nuke dashitai ugokitakunai__  
__nui tomerareta kage__  
__sono hari wo utta no wa__  
__itsuka no jibun jishin jyanai ka__yame ni__shinai__ka?__  
__hontou ni hoshii mono kara me wo sorasu no wa__deguchi wa doko da kurakute nagai tunnel__  
__sou jyanai me wo tojite tachi domatteru dake__  
__wakatterun darou nayamu no wa tada muimi de__  
__aa tobe ya shinain da__kuchi ni dashitara make da nante__  
__omocchau no wa naze darou ne__kimi no kokoro wo appaku suru sono hitokoto wo ganbou wo__  
__soto ni dashite kure__  
__kanjyou oshi koroshite subete wo nomikonde__  
__aa umaku nakenai yo__  
__aa iki sae dekinai yo_

They knew Gakupo was modest, but not this modest. He did not have much pride in his singing, but he was clear and strong in his words. Everyone looked at each other, and Miku had to fake a smile as everyone else grinned. They had found another Vocaloid.


	2. A Scare or Two

Chapter Two: A Scare or Two

Everyone stared as Gakupo stepped out of the recording booth. He thought he was bad but not that bad. He looked down and scratched his head.

"I'm pretty bad aren't I?" Luka got up and went to a nearby cabinet. She took something out and walked but to Gakupo.

"Gakupo, I have a proposition for you."

"Hmm?" Luka held out her hand. She was holding a Vocaloid headset.

"I would like you to become a Vocaloid. You're an amazing singer, and would a great addition to the group." Gakupo stared at her in disbelief.

"Surely you're joking." Kaito shook his head.

"You're tone of voice is very clear dude, and you put a lot of effort into making your song have meaning. That's something rare in singers." Len and Rin then spoke unanimously.

"Come on join us! It'll be fun! Right Miku?" Miku jumped slightly, hoping that no one would have asked for her input.

"Y-Yeah, you should join us Gakupo. I'd say we need at least one more guy." Everyone nodded, but Gakupo was concerned. _She seems really down. What could it be?_ Looking more closely, he noticed something on her left arm.

"Miku, you arm's bleeding!" Gakupo rushed over and held it out and everyone noticed. Miku mentally panicked but quickly made up and excuse.

"I got clawed by a cat when I was waiting for the bus. I must have opened it up again when I sat on my arm."

"That sounds like it'd do it." Kaito said.

"I always have some wrapping with me, I'll be right back." Gakupo watched as Miku walked off. A cat? He didn't believe a word of it. _I'm going to keep a close eye on you Miku. I don't want anything to happen to a new friend._

* * *

"Damn it!" Miku cursed as she wrapped her arm up again. She didn't expect Gakupo to be that perceptive, "Now I have to be even more careful. No more sitting on your arm you idiot." She sighed and held her head, "Oh...man I'm dizzy..." Miku remembered she'd been feeling nauseous and lightheaded for several days now. She shook her head to clear her mind, and headed back downstairs to the studio. Everyone was gone so she assumed they were in the living room. She headed upstairs to the living room, and sure enough everyone was sitting down chatting to one another.

"Welcome back Miku." Rin made some room on the couch between herself and Len. Miku sat down.

"Thank you. Did you take the offer Gakupo?" Gakupo nodded.

"If I am apparently that good a singer for such praise from all you, why shouldn't I?" _I need to keep an eye on you. I have to make sure you stay safe._

"You alright Miku?" Luka asked, "You look pale."

"I feel alright." Miku lied, "I've just been feeling kinda nauseous recently." Rin and Len stood up.

"Maybe you should lie down." Len said. Miku got up in somewhat of a huff.

"I said I'm fine. I just...I..." Miku held her head in one hand, the other on her stomach.

"Miku?" Kaito got up and walked over to her. Miku started coughing violently, then threw up, staining the white carpet with crimson fluid.

"Miku!" Miku fell forward and Kaito managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Luke ran and got the phone and called the hospital. Kaito laid Miku on the couch with Gakupo's help. She was breathing, but wasn't conscious.

* * *

Gakupo paced back and forth in worry. Kaito sat with Len and Rin, doing his best to keep them calm. Luka stood like a statue as the doctor came in.

"Is she okay?" Rin instantly asked.

"She's perfectly fine." Rin wasn't satisfied, and the doctor sighed, "Alright, sit down. She has been over stressed and that has taken a toll on her. She has been singing too frequently, and it's beginning to damage her lungs and throat."

"What can we do?"

"She needs a month's rest. After that she can start singing again, but if she has any problems she needs to come right back for a check-up." Luka nodded.

"Can we see her?"

"Of course." The doctor opened the door and let everyone inside. Miku lay on the bed obscured by the white sheet. Various cords and tubes were attached to her to monitor her vitals. Len and Rin sat on either side of her while everyone else remained standing.

"Why didn't you say anything Miku?" Luka sighed.

"I didn't know anything was wrong." Miku's voice was raspy as if she was struggling to get the words out. Luka raised an eyebrow, but Kaito continued her questioning.

"Really? You didn't know you were stressed and injuring your lungs? We noticed your voice changing, but we thought that since you continued to work it was nothing major. You could have really hurt yourself Miku." Miku looked down, ashamed. Everyone turned as the doctor walked in and closed the door.

"Is something wrong?" Len asked.

"Yes actually." The doctor walked over to Miku and held out her left arm. He removed the wrapping and everyone gasped. Miku's arm was covered in scars from her wrist to her shoulder. Everyone was speechless, "How long have you been cutting?"

"Since I joined the Vocaloids." Miku saw no more point in lying. She was found out, and had to fess up.

"But why?" Rin only saw Miku happy when they were together; even when they were recording she smiled.

"Having to live by myself, go to school, work for the Vocaloids. It was just...hard. Cutting myself relieved me, took it off my mind. I'm sorry." Miku was beginning to cry, a first for her friends to see. Gakupo placed his hand on hers, making her look at him.

"But your friends are here for you." Everyone smiled and nodded, "If you were stressed, you should have told them about it."

"I know. I'm such an idiot." Miku wiped her eyes.

"I'm not going to argue on that point." Luka said sternly, "If I ever catch you doing this again, you're in so much trouble baka." Luka placed her hand on Miku's, "We're all here for you."

"That's right. Besides, it's just not the same without you Miku." Kaito said merrily.

"You're super fun to be with!" Rin seconded. Len nodded.

"I really don't like recording when you aren't there." Lin admitted.

"I really want to get a chance to know you. A friend of mine went over the edge once, and I'm not going to let that happen again." Gakupo said firmly. Miku looked at her friends, and then her arm.

"I'm sorry." Kaito patted her head.

"Don't be." He looked at the doctor, "How long does she have to stay?"

"Well, we need to run some tests for her lungs, medicate her to help her throat heal and more importantly, we have to test her for depression and thoughts of suicide. She'll be in here for at least a week."

"We'll visit after school Miku." Rin said, and Len nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'm really sorry guys." Miku clenched the sheets as she began to cry again, "I just...I was so..." Luka moved closer and held her tightly.

"Shh...don't need to speak Miku. We understand. We'll see you tomorrow." Everyone got up and left the room, but a few minutes after Gakupo came back in.

"Forget something?" Miku found that unlikely. Gakupo didn't seem the type to misplace something. He took an MP3 player from his bag and handed it to her along with a pair of headphones.

"Well, you don't have anything to do here. I have a lot of Vocaloid songs on here, and the ones I made myself. Just so you have something to do." He put them on the table, "Good night Miku."

"Night Gakupo. See you tomorrow." Miku yawned, eyes tightly closed, and they didn't open for the rest of the night.

* * *

"What do you see?" Miku stared at the strange blob of ink on the paper the new doctor showed it. She was in a white room with no windows and the door was locked. The bright light irritated her eyes.

"A dog." The doctor wrote on his sheet of paper, an assessment as to whether Miku would have to receive rehabilitation. It was not in her favor, as the light was nearly blinding her and making the pictures hard to see.

"And this one?" Miku shifted uneasily, "Please be honest."

"A burning house. Can we please dim the light? It's making my eyes sting." The doctor pushed the picture towards her.

"Please look closer." She held it up and blocked the lights with it. Much better.

"Umm..." Miku was embarrassed by what she was about to say, "Some half cat chicken thing." The doctor chuckled.

"Don't worry; you aren't the first to see that." He took the paper and held up another one, "And this one?"

"A...butterfly." The doctor wrote some more on the chart. She had been here since five in the morning, and still had another six days in the hospital. She had to admit to herself, her throat was in excruciating pain and it was sometimes hard to breathe. Just in case, she was given an emergency inhaler should the need arise.

"Alright, almost done Miku. I'm going to say a word, and you say the first word that comes to mind, understand?" Miku nodded, "Apple."

"Healthy."

"Cave."

"Ghost." The reaction seemed to surprise the doctor, but he continued.

"Onion."

"Tasty." Miku smiled, Luka said she'd bring her some green onions today.

"Blood." Miku knew the doctor was testing her want to injure herself.

"Regret."

"Knife."

"Foolishness."

"Gun."

"Goodbye." The doctor marked his chart, and stood up.

"Thank you for being so cooperative Miku. Let's get you back to your room."

"Do I...have to go away?" Miku stared at him, "I don't want to...leave my friends."

"I can't reveal the results yet Miku, I'm sorry." Miku sighed.

"Okay." They got up and left the room. _Why does the hospital have to be so bright?_ Miku shielded her eyes, realizing the room she was just in was dimmer than the halls. She kept her eyes open as school ended about an hour ago. They didn't find them before they reached Miku's room, and she closed the blinds before crawling into bed. She was tired, and her eyes began to close as the nurse dimmed the lights. She stayed awake long enough to hear a knock on the door.

"Is Miku awake?" It was Gakupo.

"No sir, she just-" Miku cut the nurse off.

"I'm still up." Gakupo came in with a small bag.

"Brought you some onions, dunno why Luka wanted me to-" Gakupo was cut off as Miku snatched the bag and quickly started eating the contents.

"Mmm...so yummy." Miku looked at Gakupo, the long onion sticking out of her mouth, "Sorry, I have funny tastes."

"Huh, not alone there. I love eggplants."

"Perfect, that's one question answered."

"Huh?"

"One of the little things with us Vocaloids is we all list out favorite food. Len likes bananas, Rin likes mikans, Kaito loves ice cream, and Luka likes frozen tuna. How was school?"

"Alright, biology was boring."

"Dissecting a dead animal is boring?"

"I meant it just didn't feel the same without you there. You're just so...likeable." Miku blushed slightly.

"Thanks Gakupo. No one's ever said that about me before." Gakupo stood up.

"I got to go. Luka says she wants me to join them for recording so I can be a Vocaloid."

"Tell them I said hi, and have fun."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Gakupo left the room, and Miku slowly nibbled on the onion she had in her hand.

"I don't want to go."

* * *

"I need to you stay perfectly still Miku." Miku remained as motionless as she could as she moved backwards into the scanner. The doctors needed to do an MRI of her chest to make sure her lungs were alright, "That's good, almost done." Miku sighed as she felt herself move back out of the machine. The nurse took off the heavy mat on her legs and waist and let her stand up. She didn't want to, but sat down in the wheel chair due to regulations. She spent the entirety of last night listening to Gakupo's songs to learn his singing style. She liked his way of singing, and looked up to see Kaito standing by her room.

"Oh, hey Kaito." Miku smiled.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Not going to lie, it hurts. Sometimes it's painful to breathe, other times it's just hard."

"I see. Nothing much has been happening really. I gotta get home but Gakupo's here too. He went off to get a snack."

"Here again?" Miku had a few more days in the hospital, and every day Gakupo came to visit after school. The nurse wheeled Miku up to the bed before letting her get up. Miku lay down on the bed and opened the book Luka had brought for her. She looked up as the door opened.

"Hey Miku."

"Hey Gakupo. How's life as a Vocaloid?"

"Not that different." Miku laughed.

"Wait until your first concert. I've been listening to your songs; you're going to be a hit."

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so." They both turned as a doctor, the one who had tested Miku a few days prior, walked in. Miku suddenly looked so tiny and scared, "Do I...have to go away?"

"No." The doctor said with a smile on his face, "We feel you'll be fine, but if you ever do this again we will have to take you under our wing." Miku looked at Gakupo, both relieved.

"I won't."

"I do have some bad news however. It turns out your stay here might be longer than expected. The MRI seemed inaccurate, so you'll have to be run through it again tomorrow." Miku suddenly felt scared once more. Has her career injured her?

"O-Okay."

"Well, visiting hours will be over soon, so make it quick young man." Gakupo nodded and the doctor left the room. Gakupo stood up.

"Well, guess I'll let you get some sleep."

"Okay, see you next time." As Gakupo left the room, Miku pulled the sheets over her and closed her eyes. _Gakupo's a really nice guy, I'm glad he's my friend._

* * *

"Wonder how Miku's holding up." Gakupo wondered out loud as he, Rin and Len walked down the street from school to the hospital.

"I hope she gets out soon."

"That MRI thing has me worried." They heard a commotion, and saw a large crowd of people outside the hospital. They all cringed as they saw that they were mostly reporters for news stations. They forced their way through the crowd, and overheard most of the reporters talking. Something happened to Miku. They got to the front when security stopped them.

"No reporters!" Len and Rin didn't know what to do, but Gakupo was determined.

"We're Vocaloids, let us in!" The security guard was unconvinced until Len and Rin pulled out their Vocaloid IDs.

"He's a new member, we're still registering him." Len explained.

"Alright, follow me." As they moved forward, Rin was knocked over as a reporter shoved past and made a break for the door only to be tackled by security like a football player. They ran inside and down the hall. Gakupo knew they were heading towards the emergency room, the one intended for emergency surgery. They were brought to a room overlooking the room and they instantly saw Miku on a table, various tubes attached to her and in her mouth and her eyes closed. Rin and Len gasped and averted their gaze as they saw Miku's insides while the rest of her was covered by a green sheet. Gakupo watched as they operated on her chest cavity and turned as a doctor entered.

"Friends?" Gakupo nodded.

"Vocaloids; what happened?"

"Miku was undergoing another scan in the MRI when she suddenly choked out that she couldn't breathe. When she began to flail she was taken out and given emergency air. The scan was enough though."

"What did it show?"

"Miku has a tumor in her lung, that's what blocked off the air. Luckily it is in its first stages and can be removed."

"Will she be okay?" Rin choked out, not turning to look. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder, making her and Len look at him.

"Apart from a surgical scar, she will be perfectly fine. There is nothing to worry about." Gakupo saw the surgeons being to sew the opening up, and sighed as there was no panic or flat lines, "Also, since as of now the problem is taken care of Miku can head home soon."

"That's a relief."

"I should let you know she must not sing or perform any physical activities for some time. We have to make sure the lung is fully healed or risk internal injury. Also..."

"What is it?"

"Just in case, we need someone who can watch out for her in case something goes wrong."

"I can do it." Gakupo volunteered, "What do I need to do?"

"You'll have to stay with her at all times, even at home."

"So I kinda, move in with her until she's healed?"

"Bluntly, yes."

"Well that's up to Miku then." The door suddenly flew open as Luka and Kaito rushed in.

"We just heard the news! Is Miku okay?!" Kaito went straight to the doctor.

"The surgery just finished and the tumor was taken out cleanly. Miku is sleeping right now and most likely for the rest of the day. This young man," The doctor motioned to Gakupo, "Has volunteered to watch over Miku until she is fully healed."

"How long should that be by the way?" Gakupo needed to know what to tell his parents.

"I would say a month to be safe. If anything unusual happens or she complains of any and all chest pain, bring her back pronto."

"Got it."

"Now, you should all head home. Please don't say anything to those ravens outside, patient confidentiality."

"Those jerks won't hear anything from us." Luka said sternly. Kaito walked out with Len and Rin, the latter in tears from the experience.

"Hey doc."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could...start right now?" Gakupo asked almost selfishly, "Just in case."

"Of course, I'll have the nurse bring you something to rest on." Gakupo followed the doctor to Miku's room. Gakupo quickly called his parents and told them about the situation. Unsurprisingly, they told him to do what he had to do and be safe. He was soon brought a sheet and a pillow. Gakupo didn't sleep that night, but sat on the chair by the open window staring at Miku. He prayed that she would recover fast, but at the same time he hoped she would recover slowly and let them be together longer.

"Do I...love her?" Were his final words before he slouched over on the table and fell asleep.


	3. A Veil Now Lifted

**Review replies**

**XD: Yes, I'm new to Vocaloid. From what I understood the Vocaloids have no set personality, so I will probably be constantly changing them from story to story (Any information proving otherwise will be greatly appreciated as all my searches didn't turn up anything). I also did Miku X Gakupo because it's not a normal pairing you see all that often (Or so I was led to believe). I like to do the more interesting pairings before doing the more common ones. Also, currently my favorite pair is Miku x Luka. Given how I write and how those two are normally viewed (Miku happy and sometimes shy and Luka emotionless most of the time.) I should be able to toss together some interesting stories.**

**Songs used: Misty Sky (Gakupo)**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Veil Now Lifted

Miku rolled over constantly in her sleep. A few tears rolled down her face from the pain in her chest. She finally got onto her back and opened her eyes. It was dark, but she had to make sure. As she slid her hand under her clothes, sure enough there were stitches covering the middle of her chest. She sighed. _I'm so stupid; I should have come in sooner. What if I died? Everyone would be so sad._ Her eyes began to adjust to the dark as the sun had yet to begin its rise into the sun, but the clock confirmed it would be up soon. She looked over to grab Gakupo's MP3 player for some music to pass the time and distract her from the pain, and then she stopped as she saw Gakupo sleeping on the desk. _He stayed for me? How did he even get permission to do so?_ Miku smiled. _You're so nice._

"Mmm..." Gakupo groaned as he slowly sat upright and rubbed his forehead, which was red from laying on the table all night. He noticed Miku staring at him, "Oh, morning Miku."

"Morning Gakupo. How did you stay here?"

"Well, the doctor said someone has to watch over you for a month to make sure that you don't do anything stupid and that you heal right. I volunteered."

"Oh, Gakupo you shouldn't have."

"Still it's up to you." Miku tilted her head in confusion, "I kinda have to move in with you for this. Doc says I'm not to leave you until times up. Also, he said no singing or physical activities."

"Well, at least I can sit out for PE." Miku smiled, not wanting to laugh since she knew it would hurt. Right on cue, her chest began to ache and she clutched it in pain.

"What is it?"

"Sore...from the surgery...Ah..." Gakupo looked up as a nurse came in, then he noticed Miku had hit the call button next to her bed, "Could I have some pain killers?"

"Of course, post surgery is always painful." The nurse quickly took out a bottle from the cabinet. Miku cringed as they weren't pills. The nurse noticed this, "I know, but this will help more than the pills." After filling the syringe, she held out Miku's right arm and injected the medicine. She slapped Miku's arm a few times to get the blood flowing, "Should be all good in a few minutes. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Actually...could I have some food?"

"Of course." She looked at Gakupo, "Would you like anything?"

"Just something to drink." The nurse nodded and left the room. Gakupo glanced as Miku sighed.

"Oh...so much better." Miku looked at Gakupo, "I'm fine with you staying at my place. I live alone anyway so it gets lonely. It'll also be nice to have someone to talk to since so much of our classes are physical education related."

"Yeah, I found that strange. Not that I mind the sword training."

"Why even offer that as a class? That's a subject best fitted for a club."

"Well, no argument there." The nurse came back in then with some cafeteria food and vegetable juice for Miku and a soda for Gakupo. Miku quickly ate her food and drank her juice slowly to help ease her throat sores. Gakupo glanced at the MP3 player, "You been listening to it a lot?"

"Yeah. You're a good singer Gakupo."

"If you say so." The door opened again once they had both finished their drinks, and the doctor walked in.

"Good morning, how you feeling Miku?"

"Sore, but fine otherwise. The nurse gave me some pain killers."

"Ah, don't worry about that. You'll be fine by tomorrow. I assume you've discussed the..."

"Yes, we're both okay with it. I called my parents last night to inform them."

"Well, that's that all cleared up. Since as of now you are her guardian, might I ask you to sign Miku out?" The doctor handed Gakupo the forms and a pen, Gakupo quickly signed the sheet as he knew Miku just wanted to get out and go home, "Alright, make sure you get a lot of rest today Miku. Just remember, no singing and absolutely no physical activity. Anything else is fine." Miku got off the bed and the nurse came in with her clothes. Gakupo left the room while Miku changed. She came out and they headed for the exit.

"Wait, is that?" Miku wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but Luka was waiting for them just in front of the doors.

"Luka? What are you doing here?" Luka pointed behind her.

"Those reporters have been camping outside all night. Since you wouldn't be able to walk home without them hassling you, Shuko is waiting in the limo. We'll camp at my house for a few days before you head home, just to make sure they get off your back." Miku hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Luka." Luka patted her head.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Ah!" Miku squeaked as Gakupo picked her up and held her in his arms.

"There's a nice clear path on the left, we can run through."

"You sure you can carry me?" Miku asked him.

"I've carried much worse Miku. I'm very dedicated to my practice." Luka placed her hand on the door, and as soon as it opened the reporters began to get up and ready their cameras. Gakupo ran through the gap followed by Luka. Shuko opened the door for them and they rushed in. Luka locked the doors after Shuko closed it, and the blonde butler walked calmly to the driver seat only to be stopped by a persistent reporter. They saw him saying something to Shuko, obviously asking for an interview. But when Shuko grabbed his arm and slammed him to the floor it was clear he said something different. Shuko dusted off his sleeves and got behind the wheel. They quickly drove off, driving as fast as they could and taking countless turns to throw off the reporters in traffic jams while they flew past. Shuko had done this countless times when driving the Vocaloids to and from concerts. They were back at Luka's after almost two hours, and Shuko, his long blonde pony tail shifting in the strong breeze, opened the door for them.

"Thank you Shuko." Luka said.

"It was nothing ma'am." Shuko said with a dignified bow. They headed inside, and Shuko went off to prepare dinner. Luka took Miku and Gakupo to their room, and then they headed down to the studio.

"Everyone's coming after school, so we'll just wait here." Miku nodded and sat down on a large green bean bag chair, her favorite spot. She took out a notebook next to the chair and began to work on her next song silently. Luka motioned Gakupo over and handed him a small card, "As of today, you're officially a Vocaloid should you wish to be such." Miku stopped her work and got up smiling.

"Thank you Luka, I accept." Gakupo took the card.

"Well, you'll have to start getting ready for your first concert at the end of the week. After all, you'll be joining us now." Miku handed Luka a slip of paper.

"I wrote down some of the songs I heard from Gakupo on his MP3 player during my hospitalization." Luka handed Gakupo the list, which was composed of five songs. Luka planned to pick the best one in her opinion for Gakupo to sing. Not only were they constantly composing, recording, and singing but they also had an endless stream of requests made up of fan made songs that they wished for them to perform.

"You mind showing me them Gakupo?" Gakupo's reply was simply walking inside the recording booth after grabbing a headset. As he sung the songs that Luka told him to, Miku noticed how much passion he put into it. One song on the list stood above the others.

Zutto mae kara ki ni shiteru kuse ni  
Iza to naru to chakkari gomakashite  
Kanjin na toki ni wa sugu ni nigeru  
Ikujinashi no jibun ni akireru  
Kimi to chikaku ni ite mo tabun kokoro wa todokanai  
Dou sureba tsutawaru  
Hateshinaku tooi long distance

Boku no koi wa itsumo Misty Sky  
Nani mo mienainda ne  
Kono omoi dake ga umetsukusu  
Kodomo mitai da  
Dokomade mo tsuzuku Misty Sky  
Te o kazashite mite mo  
Tsukamenai mama no jibun ga  
Karamawari shiteru

"Toriaezu eiga demo miyou" nante  
Kentaiki MUUDO mo mie mie da ne  
Sonna kuuki mo yomenai yatsu dake ga  
Renai no kami-sama ni kirawareru  
Kimi to tooku hanaretete mo kokoro wa zutto soba ni itai  
Wasuretakute mo dekinai  
Kirai dato ienai kara

Boku no koi wa itsumo Misty Sky  
Nani mo mienainda ne  
JERASHII ga mi o yakitsukusu  
Osaerarenai  
Dokomademo tsuzuku Misty Sky  
Te o sashinobete mite mo  
Kuzure ochisou na jibun ni  
Memai ga shisou da

Tomadoi wa kakushite mo omoi wa itsumo sono mama ni  
Dekiru nara kowashitai  
Eien ni tsuzuku long distance

Boku no koi wa itsumo Misty Sky  
Nani mo mienainda ne  
Kono omoi dake ga umetsukusu  
Kodomo mitai da  
Dokomade mo tsuzuku Misty Sky  
Te o kazashite mite mo  
Tsukamenai mama no jibun ga  
Karamawari shiteru

Misty Sky...  
Misty Sky...  
Uh... Misty Sky...  
Uh... Misty Sky...

"Gakupo, that's the one." Luka said, "Come on in." Gakupo came in just as the studio door opened and Kaito, Len and Rin came in, "Gakupo's got his song." Luka informed them.

"Awesome! Everything's set for the concert." Kaito looked at Miku, "Since you can't sing you're automatic for signing duty." Miku nodded.

"I know."

"Signing duty?"

"Each concert two Vocaloids sit out to sign autographs during the show. Rin and Len count as one Vocaloid by the way since they can't sing without the other." Len hooked Rin's arm to prove this.

"Speaking of that, we have autograph duty too!" Len and Rin high fived Miku before they sat down and Miku continued to compose her newest song. She had something special in mind, and moved away whenever Rin and Len tried to sneak a peek at her notebook.

"Guys, stop bothering Miku. She had surgery yesterday for crying out loud." Kaito reminded them.

"Sorry."

"It's alright guys; this is just a special song I'm making for...a hopefully special occasion." Miku smiled. She continued to write the words as they came to her as Kaito and Gakupo talked about what was expected at the concert at the end of the week.

* * *

Miku sat at a large table with Rin and Len constantly signing the shirts, CD covers, magazines, and various other Vocaloid merchandise given to them. Miku's arm was getting sore, and Len was working for two as Rin had fallen asleep. As soon as Miku signed an item, another was pushed up to her. She continued to autograph with a smile on her face, but she couldn't wait for it to be over. Luckily, Gakupo was halfway through his song and the concert was just about done. Len shook Rin awake.

"Mwah..." Rin whined as she woke up. Len sighed.

"We're done Rin, come on." Miku, Len, and Rin all got up and headed backstage where Kaito and Luka were watching Gakupo finish the song and take in the applause. They all smiled as he walked off stage.

"Nice job." Kaito patted him on the back as Gakupo took off his headset.

"Thanks. Gotta say, the jet lag initially sucked but you get used to it fast."

"Next concert you won't even notice." Luka said, "Come on, dinner is on me." They headed out the back and got into the limo. Shuko drove them through the night streets to a tropical themed restaurant and let them out. They were quickly surrounded by fans and slowly made their way inside. Miku couldn't help but notice the numerous young women flirting with Gakupo as they headed inside and it was visibly uncomfortable to him.

"Hello, we have a reservation?" Luka said to the waitress. They were quickly led upstairs and the crowd locked outside the room. The waitress had to come around and back in through the back entrance with their menus. Everyone started looking it over, "Come on, indulge yourselves. It's been crazy recently so let's just relax." Rin giggled as she saw Kaito drooling slightly.

"Ew! Gross!" Miku exclaimed when she saw and Kaito quickly wiped his mouth. Gakupo carefully looked over the food.

"Lots of fish and seafood. Man, I don't know." Gakupo raised an eyebrow, "The heck is kalua pig?"

"I think it's Hawaiian or something." Len said and set down his menu, "Well, I'm all set." Rin nodded as well. The waitress came back just as everyone found something to order. They ate slowly, constantly laughing and talking about the concert. Gakupo noticed Miku seemed distracted.

"You alright Miku?"

"Y-Yeah...Just have something on my mind is all." Luka was serious however.

"Do I need to pat you down?"

"What!? N-No!" Miku said as she moved slightly away from Luka, "It's nothing bad...well, I don't know if it's bad or not yet." Miku blushed slightly and continued eating. They finished after a few minutes, and got ready to head out. They brushed their way through the crowd and got back to the limo. They drove towards Miku's home so she could get some rest. Gakupo and Miku both got out and said goodnight and watched the limo vanish into the dark. They headed inside and went up to Miku's room.

"Have fun Miku?"

"Yeah." Miku looked down.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Miku nodded her head, eyes tightly closed.

"I just...want to go to sleep." Gakupo nodded, said goodnight, and left the room. Miku changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, "Gakupo...you're so sweet. You've been watching out for me so much since you've moved in for the time being. I'm such a klutz, and you're always catching me when I trip or stumble." Miku sighed and closed her eyes, "There's only one way I can thank you. I hope you take it." Miku fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

* * *

Miku and Gakupo sat on a bench beside the track as everyone else ran. Gym was the only class Len didn't have with Rin, and Luka shared the class as well. They had to run fifty laps, and the two sitting out could easily tell how tired everyone was. Miku had not gotten a good sleep the night prior, and leaned on Gakupo's shoulder. Miku's chest was warm, but it wasn't her stitches that were heated. _I can't wait anymore, I need to know today._ Miku sat up straight and yawned.

"You didn't have to stay up." Gakupo said with a sigh.

"It was interesting." Was all Miku said. Last night Gakupo was in the large empty living room that Miku used for when her friends spent the night. He was up all night practicing his kendo, and Miku woke up and heard the sound of the sword swings when she came downstairs to get something to drink. She found it fun to watch, and stayed up all night watching Gakupo practice.

"Still, you should've slept."

"Sorry." Everyone finally completed their laps, and were given the rest of the period off which was an act of kindness considering it was the last period of the day. Luka and Len came up to them.

"You are so lucky Miku to sit Gym out." Len complained as he flopped onto his back. Luka sat down on the floor.

"Well, I don't think I'm up for any recording today." Len groaned weakly in agreement.

"How are you so fit Luka? You were ahead of everyone the entire run." Miku found her friend's endurance a marvel. In a competition, Luka was a formidable adversary as she could sing loud and clear all night if she wished. In fact, she does so a lot to strengthen her vocal chords. They all got up as the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow." Gakupo said. They had a long break ahead of them, and Luka had gone overboard on recording plans. Miku and Gakupo grabbed their bags and headed home. They were quiet, as Miku had a lot to think about. When they reached home, Gakupo opened the door for her and stepped in after. Miku went into the bathroom as Gakupo sat down in the living room. Miku stared at herself in the mirror, making sure her clothes were straight and her hair was smoothed down. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

"Gakupo?"

"Hmm?"

"I need...to talk with you." Miku said as she sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Gakupo...ever since my surgery you've been watching out for me. You're so talented and sweet. I just...I only have one way to say thank you." Miku stared into his eyes, "I...I love you."

"Miku...you..."

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I love you. You're such a kind hearted person and you've been behind me ever since you arrived. I can't help but love you. Please..." Miku held his hand in hers, "Can't you...love me back?"

"Miku, when we first met you reminded me of my friend, the one who went over the edge. I had a feeling I had to watch out for you. I liked you a lot, and during my stay here I've grown to like you more." Their faces were close, almost touching.

"Can we...be together? Can we be...lovers?" Gakupo cupped her face.

"If that is what you wish." Miku sighed and smiled as she closed her eyes. She wrapped his arms around him, and pressed their lips together. Miku slid her tongue into his mouth and leaned back, forcing him on top of her. They stared at each other.

"I love you." They whispered, and held each other in their arms for the rest of the night. Miku had finally done something she had never dreamed of. The veil she had worn to block out the outside world was lifted by a kindred spirit that held her tightly in his arms. For the first time, Miku could truly see.


End file.
